parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)
a spoof of Hotel Transylvania 2. Cast *Dracula - Woody (Toy Story) *Dracula (Bat) - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Mavis - Felicie Milliner (Ballerina/Leap!) *Mavis (Bat) - Gloria (Happy Feet) *Jonathan - Victor (Ballerina/Leap!) *Dennis - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Dennis (Bat) - Erik (Happy Feet Two) *Frankenstein - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Eunice - Sally (Cars) *Murray - Norm (Norm of the North) *Wayne - Blu (Rio) *Wanda - Jewel (Rio) *Griffin - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Vlad - Bigweld (Robots) *Bela - Tank Evans (Surf's Up) *Blobby - B.O.B (Monsters vs Aliens) *Winnie - Bia (Rio 2) *Mike - Louis Merante (Ballerina/Leap!) *Linda - Odette (Ballerina/Leap!) *Bat Cronicles - Various Evil Penguins *Ticket Agent - Himself Transcript Scenes *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 1 - Felicie Milliner and Victor's Wedding *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 2 - One Year Later/Felicie Milliner's Pregnant *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 3 - Lily Loud's Birthday/A Happy Family *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 4 - Taking Over the Hotel/in Nate Gardner's Room *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 5 - At the Party *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 6 - Woody's Frustration *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 7 - Felicie Milliner and Victor's Leaving Home/The Plan *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 8 - At California *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 9 - Lightning McQueen's Turn *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 10 - Blu's Turn *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 11 - At the Mini Mart *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 12 - Norm's Turn/Bike Riding *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 13 - Woody's New Plan/Welcome to Camp Winnepacaca *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 14 - At Victor's Home/Nate Gardner's Training *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 15 - Felicie Milliner and Victor's Conversation/Heading Home *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 16 - Felicie Milliner's Angry at Woody *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 17 - Felicie Milliner and Nate Gardner's Conversation *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 18 - Family Dinner *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 19 - Woody and Victor's Plan/Nate Gardner's Birthday Party *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 20 - North's Arrival *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 21 - A Ruining Party/Argument *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 22 - Looking for Nate Gardner/Nate Gardner' Powers *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 23 - The Final Battle/Happy Ending *Hotel Transylvania 2 (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 24 - End Credits Gallery Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody as Dracula CodyMaverick_SU2.png|Cody Maverick as Dracula (Bat) FelicieLebras.jpeg|Felicie Milliner as Mavis gloria-happy-feet-two-4.2.jpg|Gloria as Mavis (Bat) VictorFrançoisXavier.jpeg|Victor as Jonathan Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Dennis Erik's full-body view.png|Erik as Dennis (Bat) Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Frankenstein Sally in Cars 2.jpg|Sally as Eunice Norm-norm-of-the-north-2-keys-to-the-kingdom-58.9.jpg|Norm as Murray Blu2.png|Blu as Wayne Jewel.PNG|Jewel as Wanda Gene.jpg|Gene as Griffin Bigweld-robots-1.6.jpg|Bigweld as Vlad Tank Evans.jpg|Tank Evans as Bela Bia-rio-2-5.85.jpg|Bia as Winnie Merante-leap-70.jpg|Louis Merante as Mike Odette-leap-6.09.jpg|Odette as Linda Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof